Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonplace, finding widespread use in applications such as laptop computers, calculators, digital watches and clocks, microwave oven displays, handheld games, and other end use applications. Such devices use liquid crystals because they react predictably to electric current in such a way to control light passage.
In the manufacture of LCDs, a liquid crystal material is sandwiched between two glass substrates, and a polarizing film is added to the outer side of each substrate. Currently, solution acrylic adhesives are used in the manufacture of polarized films assemblies or laminates. These adhesive limit production speed, and present other problems such as shrinkage.
There is a need in the art for other types of adhesives that can be used in the manufacture of polarized film laminates. In current invention addresses this need.